


Things I wanted to Tell you

by blue_prodigy429



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_prodigy429/pseuds/blue_prodigy429
Summary: Hope Mikaelson doesn't need a soulmate.Josie Saltzman never wanted one.OrA hate to love soulmate AU with a twist
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Things I wanted to Tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any mistakes that I have! This is the first time in a long while that I've actually written any story at all. But like, I'm illiterate so please help me lol

It's a story almost as old as time. Being born, you open your eyes to nothing but black and white of various shades. However, it is said that once you lock eyes with your soulmate, everything changes spontaneously. No longer do you see the mundane shades of grey, instead it is replaced by colors.

That's what your mother told you, before she passed away from cancer. And that's when you realize, no matter how amazing the colors of the world are, it never prepares you for when you lose your significant other. 

After your mother died, you observed that your father was never quite the same. The joyful light in his eyes dimmed, his smile never quite reaching his eyes anymore, not unless he's smiling at you. 

And even then, as you gaze up at him, a wonderful blend of grays and whites, you recognize that the light in his eyes will never shine quite as bright. 

One night, while making your way downstairs to get a glass of water, you pass by his study, and you can hear his quiet sniffling. The next day, you asked your father if he still saw colors.

"Yes." He told you, with a sad smile, one you were too young to comprehend. "But it's never quite like it used to." You never asked your father about the colors again, not after the countless nights you hear him quietly crying to himself, muffling it in an attempt to not disturb you and your sister. 

* * *

When you turned eleven, a new student arrives. She was the talk of the town, because frankly, a small place such as Mystic Falls, you rarely have new people come in. Most of the people you have in class, you've known since you were in diapers. 

So as soon as he walked in through those doors, everyone was immediately enraptured by this stranger. However, as soon as he turned her head towards where you sat with your sister, you knew that all he could see was your twin. Turning towards Lizzie, you can see her face switching from various forms of expressions, starting from surprise, to confusion, and then to glee.

You had to look away, feeling like you were intruding on a special moment only meant for them. Although, from the looks of it, it seemed like they only had eyes for each other. 

You try to ignore the bitter feeling bubbling up inside of you, and you quickly shove down your jealousy. Your dad's eyes flash in your mind, and you remind yourself that soulmates only ever lead to heartbreak. 

At the age of eleven, after witnessing Lizzie find her soulmate, you secretly wish that you never meet yours. 

Because one day they'll leave you and you'll only be left with pain.

* * *

Two years later, you realize that you're pan-sexual. You came to the realization after meeting Penelope, who sat in the back row of your history class. You were both assigned as partners and automatically hit it off. You were never really interested in dating to begin with, after all you were only 13. 

But it's not like you're waiting for your soulmate anyway. 

Penelope is a girl like no other. While you were soft spoken, she was fierce. Never one to back down from a fight, always willing to defend. She was pretty and stubborn and the complete opposite of you. The both of you became such close friends that you never even realized that you liked her in such a way. 

It wasn't until she kissed you under a shady tree during one of your daily walks to the park did you realized that you quite liked it. You stand there frozen in shock, because you never in a million years would have though that Penelope Park; fierce and beautiful Penelope would ever like you in such a way. 

But you have no time to complain, because by the time she's pulling away from you due to your lack of response, you're pulling her right back in.

* * *

Bliss doesn't last, however. Because by the time the last year of middle school is ending, Penelope is breaking up with you. 

Unfortunately, her father had recently gotten a promotion, but that resulted in her moving half way across the world to Belgium. 

Heartbroken, that same day you lay in your father's arm as he comforts you, confused as to why you're crying in the first place. So you tell him the truth, that you're pan, and your voice quivers from both fear that your dad won't love you the same and your ex-girlfriend recently moving away. The shocked look he gives you only makes you cry harder, pulling away from him to go hide in your room. But before you do, he grabs you in for another hug, wiping away your tears.

"Oh, honey." He says soothingly. "I will always love you. You can love whoever you want, baby. All I want is for you to be happy." The two of you stay that way until your sister comes back home from MG's, and seeing your emotional state she immediately curls up to your side.

It's at that moment that you solidify your belief that loving a soulmate will only end in heartbreak, and all the love you'll ever need are from the two people snuggled up on each side of you.

* * *

At the age of fifteen, your dad tells you and your sister that you'll all be moving. Apparently an old friend of his has recently contacted him, in hopes of offering him a job as a headmaster for a prestigious university. At first you and Lizzie are protesting, you because you don't want to leave and Lizzie because it means leaving MG. You tell him as much, but the desperate look on his face and the silent plea in his eyes made you stop mid-rant. 

You realize that the reason why he was so quick to accept the offer was because he couldn't bear to stay in the town that held so many memories of your mother. So you agree, much to Lizzie's chagrin, and a week later your saying your last few goodbyes to MG and his parents. Lizzie is to your right, and you can tell she's trying very hard not to cry. MG wasn't even trying to hide his, and in any normal circumstance you'd find it amusing, it you weren't so sad. However, you promise to keep in touch with him anyway.

Your move to New Orleans is about as mundane as it went, you finish off high school with nothing exciting. You and your sister keep your promise with staying in touch with MG.

You also had a small but insignificant fling with a boy named Rafael. He was a kind boy, but you realize that the two of you are better off as friends. Even then, he's turned out to be like a brother to you, and a shoulder you can lean on. Him and his foster brother, Landon become your second family.

A soulmate is the farthest thing from your mind. And you're finally content with your life. 

That is until Hope Mikaelson comes into your life and ruins it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be in Hope's point of view


End file.
